


I am Yours

by Magicandmalice



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has had enough of the conversations between Fenris and Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I waited until the last chapter to start working on gaining Sebastian's loyalty. And i found it a little odd that when you have Fenris and Sebastian both in your party, even after you have finalized your romance with Fenris. It still sounds like all those two do is flirt back and forth. I decided that something needed to be done about that.
> 
>  

“Hawke, you can't be serious! Even for you it would be dangerous to travel alone in this area.” Varric said gently. Trying to reason with his furious friend.

“I meant every word, now all of you leave me be. I will make my way back to Kirkwall on my own.” Growled the red haired rouge, before storming of towards the path that would lead him towards the Wounded Coast.

They had just defeated that Maker damned High Dragon that had destroyed the mines. After collecting their hard won reward they had began the long trek back to Kirkwall. That was when Hawke had just seemed to snap. He had been rather irate and not his usual pleasant self over the last week and had simply gotten worse as the days had past. Not even Fenris seemed to know what the cause seemed to be. Though if Varric was a betting man, which he was and a good one at that, he would put good gold on the problem being Fenris himself. Or rather Sebastian and Fenris actually.

Now his best friend was sending them away in order to walk home alone from the damn bone pit? This wouldn't do.

“Hawke, please just think about this for a moment. This is The Bone Pit, what if there is another High Dragon that wants to, oh I don't know... eat you?” Varric tried once more.

He was rather worried about his friend. He tended to rather stupid things when he was this angry.

“Ask me if I really care right now Varric.” Hawke threw over his shoulder as he continued on towards the coast. He needed to get away from the others before he said or did something he couldn't take back.

“This is all your fault Broody! Go fix it.” Varric ordered as soon as his fellow rogue was out of sight.

“My fault? Just what did I do?” Fenris asked in honest confusion.

“You really don't know? Could it be that you and 'Mr. I wear Andraste's face on my crotch' have not stopped flirting for five minutes every time you talk? Do I honestly have to tell you both that over the last week you have alternated between sounding like two bickering lovers or planning to run of to Starkhaven together and leaving us all behind. Why don't you just rip his heart out with that magical fisting thing you do. It might cause him less pain that way. It would be better than letting him think he is losing yet another person he loves.” Varric almost spat. 

It was rare for Varric to be upset and lose his cool. But Hawke had been there for him through so much, he couldn't stand to see him hurt now.

“Lovers? Your joking right?” Sebastian choked out. A small shiver of fear ghosting down his spine. Hawke was a friend, but he knew the man would have no problem killing him he touched the pretty elf...not that he would of course. He may have found the beautiful but rather prickly elf interesting but that was all there was to it... right?

“Hawke knows what my feeling are.” Fenris said softly, though Varric and Sebastian were both able to hear just the slightest waver of insecurity in the raspy sound.

“You cast him aside for three years Fenris. Is he honestly firm in his belief that you will not do so again?” Varric asked just as softly.

“I... did not see it like that.”

“Then maybe you should go after him and find out for yourself what he thinks and maybe reassure him that your not leaving him for chantry boy here.” Varric said.

After a short moment of silence the silver haired elf followed after his angry lover.

“Sebastian a word of advise. Choose your words more carefully and do not come between them. Your still new to our little group and so you have not seen their struggle. If you want to look at and flirt with a pretty elf come to the tavern there are plenty of them to choose from. But leave that one alone. Hawke is not known for being the most stable human I have ever met when it comes to losing the people he loves. Even if on some rare chance he doesn't destroy you for taking the only thing he has left... well lets just say the rest of us are rather protective of the man.” Varric said mildly before hefting Biannca onto his shoulder and heading back to Kirkwall.

Sebastian felt that cold touch once more at the dwarfs words. He had seen what happened when Denarias had come and tried to take Fenris away from the red head. He had never seen the man more vicious or blood thirsty in a fight. Perhaps staying at the Chantry for the next few patrols would be a wise move.

 

MHFMHFMHFMHFMHFMHF

 

“Hawke will you please just stop walking and talk to me?” Fenris repeated as he caught up to the other man.

“Now you want to talk to me? Why? I thought you were having a great time with Sebastian.” Hawke said not bothering to stop or even look at the elf.

“Enough of this Hawke.” Fenris snapped, grabbing the others arm and forcing him to a stop before spinning him around to face him. Pain, anger and a deep sadness shining in the those brilliant silver eyes made his heart ache. Had he really caused the man he loved so much to fell that pain?

“I didn't belies Varric a moment ago, but I guess he was right. Your jealous of Sebastian.” Fenris said softly.

“Why would I have any cause to be jealous? It's been a week and a half since I killed Denarius for you. A week and a half since you came back to me. Yet every time we patrol or meet at the hanged man, or anywhere else for that matter, all I hear is the two of you. He says something to you and you blush and stutter. He pants after you like a bitch in heat and you let him. He invites you to go to fucking Starkhaven and you say you'll think about it!” Hawke is practically yelling at this point.

As quick as the anger came though it seemed to drain from him. Leaving him slumped over slightly in Fenris's firm hold. Eyes normally so vibrant with life cold and empty.

“Are you tired of me? Having doubts about being with me again? Just tell me what he has that I obviously don't. Tell me what I need to do or have to keep your heart.” Hawke whispered.

“Hawke I...”

“Honestly I guess I should have seen this coming though. No one stays, hell other than the day I set you free from Denarias you have never even come close to telling me you love me.” Hawke said as the tears finally fell from his eyes.

Fenris inhaled sharply at that. He had no idea that Hawke had been this upset.

“So allow me to make this easy for you. I will not ask for more than what you are willing to give. If you want that prudish chantry bastard the go for it. I won't stop you, but I won't be around when you do so. Isabella has invited me to sail with her for a while on her new ship. I will take her offer and leave so you both can be happy together.” Hawke whispered.

“You would let me go so easily? You would not fight for my attention and affections?” Fenris asked more than a little surprised.

“Easy? You think this is easy for me? Let me enlighten you to a few things Fenris. It almost killed me to let you go the first time, it very well may do so this time. I want nothing more than to use Sebastian as target practice, slowly, for hours on end with his own damned family bow. But I would not do that to you. Could not cause you such pain. Your free to do as you wish, I never have nor will I ever chain you to me. If that means leaving my side to be with someone else so be it.” Hawke rasped in a broken voice, trying to pull away from the deceptively strong elf.

“Your such a fool sometimes... Lucien. I have no intention to Starkhaven or anywhere else without you. My place is at your side as it has been for sometime now.” Fenris said softly, his hand cupping a pale cheek and forcing sad eyes to meet his own.

“Sebastian is a friend nothing more. If he does desire more from me then he will have a rather long wait on his hands. The only one that I want, have ever wanted, is you. I considered going to Starkhaven but only if you were with me. It would have been nothing more than a trip for the two of us to take, a way for you to escape the pressure of your responsibilities here in Kirkwall. A way for you to relax somewhere that no one knew your name or face.” Fenris tried to explain.

“But the flirting...”

“No flirting, not on my part at least. There was no one before you Lucien. I hardly even realized you were flirting with me at the start. How was I to know there is or was anything more to Sebastian? Besides one would think you would be just as upset over Isabella, even I could tell with her.” Fenris asked.

“Isabella is loyal to me and would never hurt me like that. She flirts with anything with a pulse that is halfway decent to look at. She is all talk for the most part, Sebastian I can not say the same for. I can not trust him not to turn on me or hurt me.” Hawke muttered.

“Apparently you think I could hurt you without a second thought though.” Fenris added.

“You left me once already Fenris. You won't tell me how you feel and you don't show me any affection unless we are completely alone. Half the time you seem to simply tolerate me fro one reason or another. What the hell am I suppose to think?” Hawke snapped through his new tears.

“Then allow me to make things clear for you. I want you and no one else. I do love you Lucien. So much that it scares me at times. When you touch me I lose myself which is not something I wish others to see. Nor do I wish them to see or hear you when I touch or kiss you. I have never had anything for myself so forgive me for not wishing to share what I do have now with others.” Fenris growled in a low voice to the stunned redhead, before pulling the other into a rough hard kiss.

“Fenris...” Hawke whimpered through the kiss.

“If you need to hear the words I will tell you every day. If you need my touch then you shall have it. Tell me and it is done.” Fenris swore, against red swollen lips.

Hawke felt the anger and sadness within him leaving. Fenris had said it, said he loved him and wanted him. He wasn't going to leave him. Not caring in the slightest of their surroundings or the possible danger, Hawke found himself dragging his elf to the ground, Fenris's final words ringing in his ears.

“I am Yours.”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
